This was a multi-center, non-randomized, open-labeled, uncontrolled, Phase II study of Elinafide in ovarian cancer patients. Patients must have had histologically confirmed ovarian cancer and must have received fewer than four different chemotherapy regimens. The objectives of this study were primarily to determine the efficacy and safety of Elinafide as salvage therapy for patients with recurrent/persistent epithelial ovarian carcinoma. The secondary endpoint was to determine the objective response rate, time to progression, duration of response, and CA-125 levels after treatment with Elinafide. The Elinafide was given at the Clinical Research Center (CRC) for the first three courses. The Elinafide was given IV over 1 hour every week for three consecutive weeks, with a one week rest. Pharmacokinetic blood samples were obtained weekly before and after each treatment. Patients were examined every week for muscle weakness and a Quality of Life Questionnaire was performed before each new 4 week course. Tumor and cardiac evaluations were performed every 2 courses. Blood levels for Creatinine Kinase (CK) were obtained weekly to assess for the primary toxicity of muscle weakness. Laboratory values were obtained weekly to monitor for any other toxicities.